Batalha de Endor
*Motim no Monumento Plaza |nome=Batalha de Endor |imagem= |conflito= Guerra Civil Galáctica |data= 4 DBY |lugar= Endor |resultado= Vitória da Aliança para a Restauração da República *Morte do Imperador Sheev Palpatine e Anakin Skywalker *Destruição da segunda Estrela da Morte e do Executor *Reorganização da Aliança para a Restauração da República na Nova República *Fragmentação do Império GalácticoMarcas da Guerra |lado1= *Aliança para a restauração da República *Ewoks *Jedi |lado2= *Império Galáctico† *Ordem Sith† |comandantes1= *Almirante Gial Ackbar *General Lando Calrissian *General CrackenStar Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know *General Crix Madine *General Han Solo *Comandante Luke Skywalker *Comandante Wedge Antilles *Comandante Star Wars: Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Parte II Leia Organa *Chefe Chirpa *Asha FahnReturn of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side! *Teebo |comandantes2= *Imperador Palpatine Sheev Palpatine† *Darth Vader † *Comandante/Moff Tiaan Jerjerrod† *Almirante Firmus Piett† *Almirante Jhared Montferrat† *Almirante Rae Sloane"The Levers of Power"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *Comandante Ciena Ree *Comandante Gradd† |forças1= |forças2= |baixas1= |baixas2= }} A Batalha de Endor foi uma batalha que ocorreu durante a Guerra Civil Galáctica entre a Aliança pela Restauração da República e o Império Galáctico no sistema Endor. Com ela, houve a destruição da Estrela da Morte II e as mortes de Darth Vader e Imperador Galáctico Sheev Palpatine, assim como grande parte dos oficiais Imperiais. A batalha foi uma armadilha bem elaborada por Palpatine para derrotar Luke Skywalker e a Aliança Rebelde. Através de uma campanha de contra-espionagem, o Império vazou a localização do local de construção da Estrela da Morte II e fez com que a Aliança Rebelde acreditasse que a estação de batalha estava levemente guardada e inoperante. Quando a Frota da Aliança chegou, ela foi recebida pela Frota Imperial juntamente com uma Estrela da Morte totalmente operacional. Histórico Antecedentes Em 4 DBY, a Aliança descobriu pistas que o Império Galáctico estava construindo uma nova superarma destruidora de planetas: a Estrela da Morte II. Foi organizado então uma reunião da cúpula da Aliança no planeta de Zastiga, onde essa ameaça foi apresentada a todos os seus líderes. Tomou-se, então, a decisão de que a Frota da Aliança faria um ataque em massa à Estação Espacial e um grupo treinado por Crix Madine, as Forças Especiais Descobridores, faria um ataque ao Gerador de Escudo da Estrela da Morte localizado na lua Endor com o objetivo de tirar a proteção da Estação. Como forma de desviar a atenção do Império, a Princesa Leia Organa participou da Operação Lua Amarela. Essa operação tinha o objetivo de realizar falsas convocações de recrutamento na região do planeta de Sullust para que o Império não encontrasse a verdadeira reunião da frota. [em Movimento: Uma Aventura da Princesa Leia Batalha da Lua Endor O grupo Descobridores, liderados por Han Solo, conseguiram atravessar o bloqueio imperial na lua de Endor através de uma nave [[Lançadeira T-4a classe Lambda|Lançadeira T-4a classe Lambda]] roubada, a ''Tydirium''. Após o grupo encontrar os Ewoks, eles foram informados que havia uma entrada dos fundos secreta na base, na qual conseguiram entrar mas foram cercados por forças imperiais, sendo salvos pelos Ewoks. Em uma batalha envolvendo os Aparições *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: Battle Pod'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * *''Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' * *"The Levers of Power"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte I'' *''Star Wars: Império Despedaçado, Parte II'' *''Star Wars: Império Despedaçado, Parte IV'' *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Star Wars: A Rebelião'' *"The Perfect Weapon" *''Poe Dameron 1: Black Squadron, Parte I'' *''A Resistência Renasce'' Não-canônicas *''Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' Fontes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ; images #13, 14, 15 *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' * *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas e referências